


Cracked

by Viviena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles got in a situation that made Scott lose control and while trying not to kill Stiles Scott had to unleash his aggression in a different disturbing way.<br/>Derek and Stiles now have a talk on the remains of a cracked friendship, possible relationships and previous life. No one can guess what can be fixed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [На обломках](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352992) by [Viviena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena). 



> Not betaed and English is still not my mother tongue so probably lotta mistakes. Any help is welcomed. =)
> 
> Beware of the triggers. Also, none of the pairings are there in full bloom.

“I was not expecting it to be like that.”

“Your first time?”

“Nah,” Stiles smirks a little, closing his eyes. “You would be surprised, but I always saw a probability of something like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know all those fuck or die situations, like in a really bad porn? My life has reached the exact level of absurdity for something like this to happen.” 

“You had a fantasy about this?”

“Hey, who said anything about fantasy? More like a nightmare, honestly. No, I was just thinking that it’s possible and with my special kind of luck–“ 

“There was nothing you could do. Or Scott. If only I could get there earlier–”

“Oh, and global financial crisis must be your fault too, huh? Don’t blame yourself. You saved us. And all the rest– shall pass too. What I actually meant was, I wasn’t thinking about it much, but I was thinking about it. And never, not even ones it crossed my mind, that it can be Scott.”

Stiles stares in a space blankly. Then he turns back to Derek. 

“It’s funny, but I was expecting someone rather like- you.”

Derek falls silent for a long moment. 

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s not.”

“Why me?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugs awkwardly, creating small waves in a bathtub. “Maybe it’s just that in this kind of situation, you can’t help but expect to end up with someone most attractive from you social circle. It’s like there are rules about it engraved somewhere. When the reason is totally external, but there is this small part of you that just wants it to happen to create an extra layer of moral dilemma or something.”

Stiles bites his lips anxiously, like he’s not sure that he expressed his thought correctly. His lips start bleeding again and he stops. 

“You read too much and that’s something weird,” said Derek, surprisingly gentle. 

“Right? Such bullshit. Because I don’t feel about Scott like that at all and it doesn’t make it easier a bit.” 

“And you were expecting me” says Derek in a flat tone.

“Yeah. Maybe it’s all about control. You know all these times when you get throat deep in shit but every single one of them you manage to keep it together? Maybe I was just subconsciously expecting you to snap. Now I understand how much more logical it was to suspect someone who had control issues all the way, though.” 

Derek keeps to himself his opinion, that Scott is actually handling it pretty well. For a teenager who got suddenly bitten, without knowledge or a teacher, becoming an alpha, loosing his anchor. He was not ready to talk good about Scott at the moment. 

“Or perhaps it’s just all this”, Stiles motions a limp hand between them, losing drops of water all around. “tension. I know you feel it too.”

“Yes.”

“But won’t do anything?” 

“Neither did you.”

“I was embarrassed.”

“And now you are not?” Derek asks after a long pause, as if he would rather not continue the talk but could not stop it either. 

“My best friend, whom I know since elementary school, fucked me raw in a form of a giant wolf. And he feels worse than I am right now. What can I possibly be embarrassed about now, Derek?” 

Derek shivers and falls silent. 

“You are going to regret this conversation later,” he finally exhales. 

“Yeah. I’m in a shock right now,” Stiles nods. He sounds calm and rational like never before. “From other point of view, I’m somehow sure it won’t be on top of the list of things I will regret.”

“It shall pass,” Derek repeats Stile’s words, but can’t bring himself to believe them. 

“I know” Stiles doesn’t believe his own either. Derek suddenly feels ashamed hearing it in his heartbeat, because it violates Stiles’ privacy much more, than seeing him exposed uncovered with bruises and water in a tube. 

The water is long cold but they just sit in silence, without any idea what to do next.


End file.
